


Happily

by idra



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, royals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew is set to be King when a beggar comes knocking on his kitchen door.  He's immediately taken with this beggar and invites the man into his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themistrollsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/gifts).



> Part of a self-inflicted challenge. A friend and I agreed to write two fics, 3k (or more) each. This is the result of one of mine.

Drew sat on his throne, idly twirling his jeweled sceptre. Up until a year ago, he'd been the Crown Prince of Scotland, born of Mary and Joseph Galloway (and didn't his friends get a kick out of his parents being named Mary and Joseph). But then his mother had passed away and his father wasn't eligible to run the country. Not being of royal blood, Joseph was given the choice of stepping aside and letting Drew run the country, or the country had threatened to revolt. Drew had laughed when he'd heard. Not because he couldn't believe the country was turning their backs on his father, but because his father had been so sure the country would warm to him. Drew had hated his father almost from infancy-- certainly as long as he'd truly understood who his father was, he'd despised him. And now he got to throw his father over and become king at the very young age of twenty two. He wasn't sure he'd be a good ruler, but he knew he had to be better than his father ever would have been.

But now, it's a week until his official coronation ceremony and he's tired and bored already. Tired and bored most specifically of the women being paraded in front of him like chattel. He's not sure which is more disturbing to him; the parade of endless "suitable" women or the fact that most of them have offered to bed him, even if he chooses someone else as his bride. Considering he's not particularly all that affected by women, it makes for some interesting moments. 

Drew sits up when the guards drag someone in and toss the young man at his feet. "What's this?"

"He was found begging for scraps out the back door, your majesty," his head guard dips his head.

Drew narrows his gaze at Wade. "Barrett, why is he here?" 

"Because, Majesty," Wade says, biting off the nickname that he'd always used for Drew while they were growing up, "your father has said all beggars are to be executed."

Drew watches the man flinch, but he doesn't move otherwise. "And is my father in charge, Barrett?" 

"No, Majesty, which is why I've brought him to you. Do you want him thrown in the dungeon?" 

Drew smirks at Barrett's insolent tone. Only his closest friends are his guards but only Barrett would dare talk to him that way. "Take him to my chambers and tell the council that I'm off duty for the rest of the evening. I'll take my supper in my chambers. And Barrett?" 

"Yes, Majesty?" Wade smirks back at Drew. He'd known Drew would be immediately drawn to the poor, bedraggled specimen who was still cowering at the base of the steps. And he could already predict that Drew would ask for a hot bath to be drawn and double the amount of food sent up for his supper and probably a tray of meats and cheese sent up as soon as possible.

"Double the amount of food. I'm starving. And send a tray of meats and cheeses, with some of that sour bread I enjoy. Oh, and send the servants to draw me a bath." Drew walks out, laughing to himself when Wade rolls his eyes. Wade knows him better than anyone. Only Drew's own mother could've predicted Drew's moves quicker or more accurately.

Drew walks into his chambers, watching as the servants fill the extremely large tub in the room off his private bedroom. He turns his attention to the beggar. "Your name?"

"Bourne, sire." The beggar refuses to look up at him.

Drew tilts his head to the side, staring at the man at his feet. "Given name, if you please?"

"Evan, sire. I'm sorry for begging. I only wanted food enough to feed my sister. She's not well."

Drew narrows his eyes. "You!" He points to one of the servants. "Fetch Wade for me." He turns back to the man. "Tell me where to find your sister. I'll have her brought here and seen to by my personal doctor."

Evan glances up, his eyes flickering over Drew's face before he looks down again. "There's no need for that, sire."

Drew sighs and looks over when Wade walks through the doors, glaring at the servant that tries to stop him. "You called for me, Majesty?" 

"Wade, this is Evan Bourne. His sister is sick and that's why he was begging scraps at the kitchen door. Bring his sister here and have her seen to by my personal physician."

"Aye, Majesty." Wade bows his head, glancing at the man at Drew's feet. He's not too surprised by the look of shock and awe on the man's face. "Where do you live, Master Bourne?" 

Evan is too surprised to do anything but tell Wade where he lives with his sister. He stares down at the ground when Wade leaves, awed by the show of compassion from a man who was known for being a tyrant. "Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what?" Drew orders one of the servants to prepare a room for Evan's sister. He turns to look at Evan, making a face. "Strip and climb in the tub. The water should be hot enough."

"Why are you helping my sister? Why are you helping me?" Evan looks over when the door opens up and a tray full of spicy smelling meats and cheese and bread is carried in.

Drew dismisses all of the servants and smiles a little at Evan. "Because I can. I know some of the people view me as a tyrant, but that was my father. I'm trying to fix the problems he's caused, but I can only do so much. But you? You I can help because you were brought to me. Now, off with your clothes and while you're bathing, I can bring you some of the meats and cheeses."

Evan stands, licking his lips. He strips out of the rags he's wearing and climbs in the tub, eyes closing in bliss at the warmth. He hasn't had a warm bath-- much less a hot one-- in ages. "Oh. That's good."

Drew smiles and lifts the rags off the floor, tossing them into the hallway with orders to the maid to throw them out and fetch him fresh clothes. He turns back, watching Evan bathe. He's drawn to this man, in ways he's not sure he should be, but he doesn't really care either. He's never cared completely what the people think of him. And if he wants to love a man-- a common man at that-- then he will. 

He moves closer, sitting on the edge of the tub. "So, Evan, what do you do?" 

"I was a blacksmith," Evan murmurs, looking away from Drew. "Am I taking too long?"

"No. I want to get to know you. I find it intriguing that you would risk my father's wrath for some food. Even though he's not really in charge of anything, many people seem to think he's the King." Drew reaches out, stroking his fingers through Evan's hair. He wrinkles his nose at the dirt and dust and grime. "You should wash your hair. Then we'll get you clean water so you can wash again, if that's all right with you."

Evan watches him, eyes wide. "Sire?"

Drew pulls back, licking his lips. "I'm sorry Evan. Let me go get you some food." He stands and walks back to the table that has the food on it and plates some of it up, carrying it over to Evan. "Here, Evan. Eat your fill."

Evan looks at the tray full of food, his eyes wider than they were before. "I can't eat that. I haven't... I can't."

"It's all right. I ordered it for you." Drew smiles a little. "If you're worried about your sister, my guard has gone to get her and bring her here. She's going to be taken care of-- the best care I can give her."

"Why are you doing this? It doesn't make any sense."

"I'm not my father, Evan." Drew reaches out and grabs the bar of soap, washing Evan's back. "I care about what happens to my people. Besides the fact, I think you're gorgeous and I want to get to know you. I want to take care of you."

"But the coronation..."

"If the people of this country don't want a gay man as King, they can settle for my father being coronated in my place." Drew smiles a little, knowing full well that the people would never let Drew's father take over the country.

Evan chokes a little. “You’re gay, sire?”

“Of course. Why do you think I haven't chosen a wife yet? It isn't because the women haven't been beautiful. I just have no interest in bedding someone with those particular body parts.”

Evan ducks his head, face flushing. “I've never known anyone who was of that persuasion.”

Drew pulls back, eyes wide. “Forgive me Evan. I thought… I would never… I'm sorry for touching you so familiarly.”

“No I liked your touch,” Evan says with a whisper. “I should've said I've never met anyone besides myself who was so inclined.”

Drew smiles at that and goes back to washing Evan's body. "Duck into the water so we can wash your hair."

Evan does as he's told, eyes opening when he breaks the water again, so he can watch Drew as Drew pours some of the soap into his hands and then begins washing his hair. Evan lets out a happy sigh, enjoying the feeling of being pampered. He turns his head and watches as Drew licks his lips, scrubbing his fingers through his hair. Drew smiles. "Duck your head and I'll rinse your hair out."

Evan nods, leaning back so Drew can rinse his hair out. Drew strokes his fingers through Evan's hair, getting the soap out. When Evan sits back up, Drew leans in and presses their mouths together. "Mmmmm. You're so beautiful, Evan."

Evan blushes, ducking his head. "Sire."

"Drew."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name. It's Drew. Andrew, technically, but I've always gone by Drew."

"Oh." Evan licks his lips as he looks at Drew. "You'd allow me such familiarity?" 

"If you want it."

Evan surges forward, kissing Drew hard. Drew moans into the kiss, pulling Evan from the water and onto his lap. Evan gasps and wraps his arms around Drew, sucking at the King's tongue. Drew hugs him close, grinding up against him as Evan grinds back.

They break apart when there's a knock on the door and Drew stands, pulling his robe off and grabbing a dry one. He grabs a second for Evan, wrapping it around him before he goes to answer the door. He eyes Wade for a moment before he steps back. "Did you get Evan's sister?"

"Aye." Wade glances over at Evan and smiles, then looks back at Drew. "She's sleeping in my quarters for now. There are no available beds, as your father has ordered another ball for you to choose your wife."

Drew raised an eyebrow, frowning at him. "So, all those princesses and duchesses and whatnot are staying in _my_ castle?"

"Aye." Wade looks over Drew's shoulder at Evan. "You and your sister are welcome to stay in my quarters until she's well. By then the ball should be over and we'll find something more permanent."

Drew looks at Evan. "I... I want you to stay with me. We'll find space for your sister in the castle. Please?"

Evan licks his lips and smiles at Drew. "I'd like to stay with you, but you have to choose a wife."

"No, I don't." Drew walks over to Evan and cups his face in his hands. "Eventually, I'll need to impregnate a woman, but I don't have to have sex with her to do that. And that woman does not need to be my wife. She only needs to carry a child for me and my husband."

Evan raises an eyebrow. "So you do intend to take a husband, not a wife?"

"Without a doubt. I've no desire for female attention. And since I first laid eyes on you, I did not care for any male attention other than yours." Drew licks his lips, glancing back at Wade who nods and ducks back out the door. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to marry me, would you?"

"We've only just met, Drew."

"I don't care. I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted to be with you for the rest of our lives. You don't have to say yes, but I want to be yours and have you be mine for the rest of eternity." Drew licks his lips. "You don't have to say yes right now. You can think it over."

Evan shakes his head. "It's just.... You're King, Drew. I'm a lowly peasant."

"Hardly. If that's what bothers you, then I'll give you a title. Would you like to be a Duke?"

Evan laughs a little. "You can't just..."

"But I can. As you pointed out, I’m King. I can do what I want."

"I'm pretty sure you can't do that," Evan says, rolling his eyes a little.

"Fine, then I'll abdicate the throne." Drew shrugs. "I want to be with you. Whatever it takes."

Evan looks at him, one eyebrow cocked. "Are you sure? You'd abdicate?"

"Anything to be with you." Drew strokes his thumb over Evan's jaw. "Say yes, please?"

Evan leans up and kisses him. "Don't abdicate. The country deserves a good king and you're it. There's no one else to take your place anyhow." Evan drops back to the flat of his feet and bites his lip. "Maybe you could.... I don't know, ask the country if they'd mind you marrying a commoner?"

Drew makes a face at that. "I can send a couple of men around to ask the people."

"Please?"

Drew nods. "For now, would you like to go see your sister?"

Evan licks his lips. "Yes, please. I want to make sure she's okay."

Drew takes his hand and leads the way to Wade's quarters. Only Drew's rooms are nicer than Drew's head guard. Drew knocks before letting them in and smiling a bit at the way Wade is watching the brunette on his bed. "Wade, Evan would like to see his sister."

Wade gets to his feet and moves away. Evan approaches the bed and sits on the edge. "Trish? Trish are you awake?"

She blinks up at Evan and he smiles. "You're awake."

"Of course. Evan, where are we?"

"In the castle. His Majesty, King Andrew has been taking care of both of us. He had his doctors look at you."

She lets out a quiet breath. "Evan."

"He's gorgeous, Trish," Evan whispers, ducking his head closer to her. "He wants me. He wants to marry me."

"He's like you are?"

"Yes. He's gay, like me." Evan smiles at her.

Trish smiles back. "Okay, we can stay if we're allowed."

Evan leans over and kisses her cheek. "Do you mind staying in Wade's rooms?"

"Not at all. It's nice to have an actual bed to sleep in," she mumbles, eyes closing. "'M tired, Ev."

"Sleep, Trish. I'll be back later to check on you." Evan gets to his feet, moving over to Drew. He sniffs a little, leaning against the king. "Drew?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm tired."

"Let's go take a nap."

A month later, Drew takes a deep breath and makes his way to the throne. He glances around the room, licking his lips and smirking when his eyes fall on Evan, sitting in the Prince Consort's throne, waiting for Drew to be properly crowned. He continues his walk forward and stands before the throne, turning to be crowned. 

He glances at Evan through the ceremony, then over to Wade and Trish and he rolls his eyes, smirking a little. He glances around at the people and notices his father standing near the back of the room, scowling. He sends his best superior smirk towards him and tilts his head as he steps back to take his throne. The priest moves forward, announcing him formally as the King.

With that, the food is delivered and the music begins playing. He glances at Wade, then gestures to where his father is still standing. Wade nods and moves across the room. Drew watches as he manhandles his father out of the room. When he comes back, Wade approaches, leaning in. "I told him he was no longer welcome in your castle and that if I found him in this castle again, I would have him beheaded."

Drew chuckles, then grows serious. "That works for me. Not that I actually want to see my father beheaded but yeah. I don't want him here. I don't want him around Evan. God only knows what he'd say to my husband."

"Not husband. At least not yet," Wade murmurs. "Two more days before you can declare gay marriage legal and then you have to wait another five to marry him officially."

Drew rolls his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Semantics, Wade."

Wade chuckles. "Yes, majesty. But you still have a week before you can marry him and have him officially as your husband."

Drew shrugs. "I've already married him, Wade. It's just not official until the new law passes."

"You'll pass the law and in a week, you'll be married in the eyes of the law as well as the heavens." Wade reaches out and squeezes his arm. "I'm going to go ask Lady Trish for a dance."

Drew grins. "Go do that." He glances over at Evan and reaches out, taking his hand. "How are you doing?"

"Not bad. This was interesting to watch. I've obviously never been to a crowning ceremony before."

"It was kind of boring, wasn't it?"

"I thought it was interesting. You're the closest thing to God these people have. It's been incredible watching you become King for our people."

Drew smiles and leans over, kissing Evan softly. The people have been very accepting of Drew and Evan's relationship and they all know that Evan and Drew are going to be the official royal couple by the end of the week. It just has to be made into a law by Drew. Evan has been the perfect foil for Drew and the people love that their King has fallen in love with a commoner. They're mostly the perfect royal couple, with the exception of not being able to provide the county with a continuing line-- though Drew has plans to find a surrogate as soon as possible. They were both going to live happily ever after.


End file.
